


Prise de décision

by AndersAndrew



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Doubt, M/M, Season Finale, Simon POV, True Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2122167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon a pris sa décision en voyant Kieren se battre contre les effets de la drogue</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prise de décision

La décision, il l'avait prise en une fraction de seconde.

 

L'instant d'avant, il avait ce couteau sous la gorge, le corps chaud de Gary, puant le fauve derrière lui.  
L'instant d'après, il se débarrassait du milicien, courant comme un dératé pour s'interposer entre Kieren et la balle que l'un des vivants allait obligatoirement tirer.

Il avait mis du temps à mûrir son choix.  
Son premier réflexe était d'aller vers Kieren pour le défendre, prendre les coups à sa place et lui faire un rempart de son corps.  
Ça avait toujours été sa première impulsion, parce que l'adolescent vivait en dehors de la réalité, de ce monde violent et dur que Simon connaissait pour l'avoir fait sien. Et il ne voulait pas qu'il en fasse partie, vraiment. Simon aimait cette innocence chez Kieren, cette douce passivité qui faisait sa force et sa faiblesse.  
Toutefois, le Prophète avait dit qu'il devait mourir. Et c'était la pire des contradictions pour Simon, car si Kieren disparaissait, il n'était pas certain d'avoir envie de continuer à suivre le mouvement. A vivre dans ce monde où un être aussi pur n'avait pas eu sa place.  
Il savait que Kieren désapprouverait sa façon de le mettre sur un piédestal. Mais quand il le voyait en train de se débattre contre les effets de la drogue, de refuser d'obéir à ses instincts meurtriers, sans la moindre trace d'agressivité ; quand il le voyait faire preuve d'une telle détermination, par amour pour ses proches, par intégrité morale – pas celle que lui ont inculqués les vivants, mais celle en laquelle il croit profondément.  
Quand il voyait Kieren ainsi, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à lui comme à un signe du Destin, et une âme sœur à la sienne, parce que, si cela était possible, il chercherait à passer sa vie toute entière, son immortalité, avec lui.

Il ne sentit même pas la balle le traverser. Cependant, la joie de contempler Kieren vivant et conscient, était bien réelle. Elle le parcourait comme un délicieux frisson d'extase, embrasa son cœur et il avait soudain envie de le serrer contre lui. Il toucha son visage, ses joues, dévorant ses yeux du regard, y retrouvant la paix dont il était en quête depuis tant d'années. Et il rit de soulagement, abandonnant sans s'en apercevoir le couteau qu'il avait pris avec lui pour le poignarder.  
Non, ce qu'il voulait, c'était vivre, vivre et vivre encore aussi longtemps que possible à ses côtés.


End file.
